


Baby Girl

by GuardianOfTheThunder



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bigbro Naruto, Canon Divergent, Canon Related, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Just purely cute stuff, Mature at times but not really, Not sure if funny but I laughed writing it, PapaKashi, Papasuke, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Super confused with the timeline but they're all adults here and they're all friends, Three boys and a baby, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheThunder/pseuds/GuardianOfTheThunder
Summary: When the only female of Team 7 slowly transforms into a baby, what would the team do? [Taking place before Kakashi was to be appointed as the new Hokage.]





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Posting my first ever fanfic here because at least I can show you my cute piece of art *yep, trying hard but really failing at it, do forgive me for being sucky with lines and colors* and also because, I had the chance to review the chapters again and make the necessary corrections. :) I hope you like it!

* * *

 

 "Sakura!" Tsunade called. Her eyes were intense as she sat behind her table and stared at her favorite student.  
  
"Yes, Shishou." Sakura responded. She looked at the Godaime with curious eyes as her master placed an open scroll at the center of her table.  
  
Tsunade waved for her to move forward allowing Sakura to peer over the table and see the scroll which held the writings of the Legendary Transformation Jutsu.  
  
"Sakura, listen carefully ..." Tsunade started.  
  
"I would like you to review this scroll and develop a new technique…not only to extend my youth, but to make me appear younger…"  
  
"But Lady Tsunade…you already look younger than your age." Sakura interrupted.  
  
"Let me finish, child!" The Hokage boomed—crease already evident on her forehead.  
  
Surprised by her master's cranky attitude, Sakura took a step back. She guessed it was due to the lack of sake in her system? Then Tsunade sighed.  
  
"Can't you see these wrinkles?!" The Godaime pointed to the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Even this damn Transformation Jutsu has no match for these…these god forsaken papers!"  
  
Sakura scanned her eyes to the piles of papers and reports not only on top of her master's table, but also on the floor where mountains of documents were stacked with no particular order around her.  
  
The Godaime continued her rants.  
  
"…And Shizune won't even let me take a sip of sake!" Tsunade whined.  
  
"I could feel my blood boiling! My blood shouldn't be boiling; it should be the sake that's boiling in my system!" The blonde woman slumped her head on the table and slowly raised her hand.  
  
"Even my right hand looks a hundred years older because of the number of documents I have to sign. Ugh."  
  
Sakura watched her master sluggishly detach her head on the table and sat straight.  
  
"…That's why I need you to develop a new technique that would make these damn wrinkles disappear, and one that would make me…hmm…slimmer. I've been eating a lot lately." She said, when Sakura saw a sparkle on her master's eyes, and almost immediately, Sakura felt the dread slowly creeping on her spine.  
  
"Unless you want to take over for a bit, maybe for the first 500 reports?"  
  
Even before Tsunade could coerce her on what she wanted, Sakura had already snatched the scroll and raced to the door.  
  
"I'll take care of this Shishou! I'll send you my report as soon as I've figured something out!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she made her escape.  
  
Nobody wanted to take over the Hokage's paperwork. It was like dying in the field of battle without even getting a chance to fight! And Sakura knew her master. She was one hell of a slave-driver, and she wasn't not going to endure another round of paperwork torture from her.  
  
Sakura shivered when another feeling of cold dread crept over her bare arms. She needed to develop a technique soon, or else, even she couldn't escape her master's wrath.

* * *

  
"What's taking them so long?!" Naruto asked. He was already at the training grounds with Sasuke, trying to look patient as he waited for his teammates.  
  
It was still quite early in the morning when he took his way to the training grounds. But when he arrived, Sasuke was already there, leaning his back on a nearby tree. Now, the sun was almost overhead and two of his teammates were still missing.  
  
Naruto slumped on the tree where Sasuke was leaning, his arms crossed over his chest. His raven-haired best friend still stood silent while Naruto reminisced the conversation they had with Kakashi the night before, hinting them about a mission which they have to accomplish.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Oi, Teme," Naruto called, and Sasuke only looked at him. "I understand that Kakashi's late. I mean, he always is. But Sakura…"  
  
At that moment, their former sensei emerged with a poof atop a tree branch where both of them were leaning.  
  
"Hey you guys! Good morning. Sorry I'm late. There was this family of turtles crossing on the street while I was on my way here. I really didn't want to cross over them but there was no other way, so—" Kakashi started, with the all too familiar crinkle in his visible eye.  
  
"Stop making excuses, Sensei! You've been late ever since I was 12 years old!" Naruto exclaimed wildly while Sasuke only let out a sigh.  
  
"Naruto, how many times do I have to remind you that you don't have to call me sensei anymore." Kakashi said as he landed with a soft thud on the grass in front of his two former students.  
  
He eyed them carefully, realizing that he was missing one person on his team. He cocked his head slightly to the side and wondered. It wasn't like Sakura to be late on a meeting. In fact, she was always as early as Sasuke in going to the venue.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" he eventually asked.  
  
"Well, she hasn't arrived yet." Naruto replied.  
  
"Has anybody contacted her?" Kakashi asked. Both his former students shook their heads.  
  
"Maybe she overslept?" Naruto said.  
  
"It's not like Sakura to oversleep." Sasuke said, shifting his hands inside his pocket.  
  
"How would you know, Teme? Have you slept with her already?" Naruto teased, poking his best friend's arm.  
  
"Shut up, loser." Sasuke said as he smacked the back of Naruto's head.  
  
Kakashi sighed at the scene. Several years had already passed—hell, his students weren't even teens anymore, but they never did change.   
  
"Hmm…maybe she got sick? Sakura looked distant last night during dinner." Naruto guessed again.  
  
"Yeah, she was a bit quiet." Sasuke agreed.  
  
Kakashi mused over the scene from last night. They were at Ichiraku's, and Naruto was as lively as always. He and Sasuke even had a chopsticks fight…while Sakura ... yeah, she seemed a bit detached from the group.  
  
"Or maybe…" Kakashi heard Naruto speak. "She got abducted." The blonde only whispered the words but it made him and Sasuke stand alert.  
  
The three of them looked at one another, and with a single nod, they all took the path to Sakura's apartment.  
  
As the three ninjas rushed to their destination, Kakashi couldn't help but weigh what Naruto said.  
  
_Sakura? Abducted? That would be impossible._  He thought.  
  
It was a time of peace among all warring countries after all. He couldn't even think of anyone who would want to break the peace pact, and kidnap the Godaime's apprentice.  
  
Sasuke, on the other hand, was thinking of the same thing, but with more dread in his thoughts.  
  
People might think that no one would dare break the peace pact, but a handful of people would dare cross him after all he had done. And how would they do that? By simply kidnapping his weakness, of course.  
  
Sasuke felt his cheeks warm at the thought. Sakura—his weakness...one of the reasons why he chose to return to the village.  
  
_No._  He thought to himself.  
  
Sakura was not the same girl he met when they were 12. The Sakura now was someone who could create craters into the ground with one single punch.  
  
_Abducting her wouldn't be that easy._  He finally thought, as he focused his chakra to his feet and went after Kakashi with Naruto trailing by his side.  
  
When the three of them reached Sakura's balcony, a bit of dread crossed over them as they stared at the closed curtains of Sakura's glass door. It was already way past 11 in the morning—her curtains should be open.  
  
"Maybe she's not here?" Naruto whispered, when they heard someone deliberately clearing her throat.  
  
"Ahem-ahem."  
  
All three of them exchanged looks as they turned to where the sound came from.  
  
In the third balcony from Sakura's right, they saw a plump lady, with thick make up, probably in her 50s relaxing at a chair outside her balcony. She still had her night gown on which hiked up to the middle of her thighs. She spoke.  
  
"You know boys…if you really wanted a sneak peek, I could get a show on for you."  
  
She dragged her long red nail on the hem of her dress covering her gigantic breasts and winked at them. The three shinobis shivered.  
  
Kakashi immediately brought out his Icha Icha Paradise while Sasuke peered at Kakashi and pretended to be engrossed on the same book. He whispered.  
  
"You know your book is upside down right?" Sasuke asked his former teacher.  
  
"I don't give a shit at the moment." He answered, and it was Naruto who first spoke.  
  
"Uhh, n-no thanks. We're just kind of resting. Gotta go!" and all three sped away.  
  
Since the three of them indeed looked like peeping toms from the balcony, they decide to take the stairs up to Sakura's floor.  
  
They all fell silent as they settled in front of her doorstep.  
  
"I could feel her." Sasuke whispered.  
  
"But her chakra signature's weak" Kakashi added.  
  
"I couldn't feel any other human inside, do you think they've concealed themselves?" Naruto asked his teammates. Both shook their heads.  
  
"No. She's alone." Sasuke confirmed.  
  
"So is it safe to knock?" Naruto asked again.  
  
"Go ahead." It was Kakashi who encouraged him.  
  
When Naruto knocked on Sakura's door, they heard a little bit of shuffling from the inside.  
  
"Sakura, it's us!" Naruto announced. "We got a bit worried when you didn't show up at the training grounds. Could you open the door please?"  
  
They waited a moment, but there was still no answer. Only then they heard crashing from inside.  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke instantly had kunais in their hands while Naruto was sent to panic mode.  
  
"Sakura what's happening! Open the door or we're blasting through!"  
  
That's when she answered.  
  
"No! No! wait just a second!"  
  
The three of them lowered their guards as they heard soft footsteps approaching the door, and some deadbolts and locks being slid from their brackets. They also heard the dragging of a chair and more shuffling.  
  
"What's happening inside?" Sasuke silently asked as he was getting a little bit impatient.  
  
"Uhm, Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Naruto? Is Sasuke and Kakashi with you?" asked the girl from behind the door.  
  
Naruto suddenly became increasingly fidgety. Why was Sakura taking so long to open the door?  
  
"Yeah they are. Why?"  
  
They heard mumbling and strings of expletives being said.  
  
"Wow, she could publish a dictionary of curse words with all the things she just said." Kakashi commented.  
  
Sasuke, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. It was definitely Sakura's voice behind that door, but it sounded different. Maybe she really got sick. He worried.  
  
"Uhm Naruto? Could you...could you use chakra to open the door? I…I can't unbolt the final lock. It's...it's too high." Sakura said.  
  
Kakashi mentally imagined Sakura's height...  
  
Yes, as the only female of the group, she was a bit petite. But judging from the height of the door frame, it shouldn't be that high, so what's wrong?  
  
"Hey! What happened? Did you break your leg or something?" Naruto asked.  
  
"No! Just…just open the damn door." The muffled voice said.  
  
"Fine. Then we're going in!"  
  
With swift hand signs, Naruto placed his hands on Sakura's door frame and blasted the door.  
  
"What the fuck, Naruto?!" Sasuke exclaimed through the thick smoke that surrounded them.  
  
Clearly, such act disturbed half of the neighborhood, and people were starting to pour out from their rooms to evacuate.  
  
"Wait! Wait! It's okay! It's a false alarm! This is just a simple drill!" Naruto announced to the people who eyed him warily.  
  
"You're all safe! There's nothing to worry about! You may go back to your rooms! This is not an attack!"  
  
Thank god, people knew him which made it easier for them to control the situation.  
  
When the smoke sort of died down, the people saw the blonde ninja whom they all knew too well and took his word for it. Almost immediately, the floor cleared. They even saw Kakashi ushering elderly people back to their rooms.  
  
"You're such a dumb ass. So much for national emergency, Naruto." Sasuke exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
That's when they heard a soft rumbling. Like a tiny growl...they weren't sure.  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
"Huh?" Naruto turned to the broken down door and slowly stepped in. The room was still engulfed with smoke and dust and he couldn't point to where Sakura was standing.  
  
"Sakura, where are you? Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I told you to simply open the door! I didn't ask you to blast through it! Look at what you did to my apartment! You're going to pay for this!"  
  
And with one swift movement, someone kicked Naruto in the gut and sent him flying outside Sakura's room.  
  
"What the—?" Sasuke whispered in shock, automatically assuming a defense position as he waited for the smoke to vanish.  
  
When the smoke cleared, in front of him stood a girl with short pink hair, her tiny hands balled into fists, loose clothes almost leaving her shoulders, and such intense green eyes he ever saw. Sasuke gulped.  
  
This girl is not more than 5 years old, he guessed as he watched her march outside of the room.  
  
Naruto slowly stood to his knees, cradling his gut.  
  
"Ow…Ow…Ow… Geez, Sakura. You didn't have to go that fa—"  
  
_SMACK!_  
  
Naruto eyed the little girl who just smacked him in the face.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?! And who are you?" he eyed the girl warily and realized that she looked like a little version of Sakura.  
  
The little girl, on the other hand, snubbed him, turned her face and marched inside the room dragging her loose clothes to the ground.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto followed the girl inside. The former still stood silent.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know Sakura had a little sister?" Naruto said whispering to Sasuke.  
  
"I guess having a wide forehead really runs in their family, huh?" he sheepishly commented.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" the girl exclaimed, then a thick medical journal was sent flying their direction.  
  
Sasuke just swiftly tilted his head to the side causing Naruto's face to catch the hardbound book.  
  
"Ouch! Hey! Stop it will you!" Naruto shouted at the girl as he rubbed his face. "You! You're just as hot-tempered as Sakura! Where is she anyway?"  
  
They watched the little girl's face turn into a frown as she started dashing towards Naruto. When suddenly, she fell flat on her face, tripping on her own dress clothes.  
  
Naruto guffawed at the scene. Clutching at his stomach because of the intensity of his laughter.  
  
"Serve's you right, kid!"  
  
Sasuke, on the contrary, crouched in front of the little girl and helped her sit up. He was about to help her stand when she let out a piercing wail, deafening even Naruto who was the hyperactive blabbermouth of the group.  
  
The girl's face was red, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Sasuke stood back and froze on his feet. He simply had no idea on what to do when kids start crying. That's when somebody lifted the girl off the ground.  
  
It was Kakashi.  
  
"There, there Sakura. It's okay." He cooed to the little girl, tucking her to his chest, helping her calm down.  
  
Kakashi rubbed his free hand on the small of her back as he supported the girl's weight with his other arm.  
  
"What?!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed in unison as they watched the scene unfold.  
  
Sasuke kind of thought about it the moment he saw the little girl, but for his thoughts to be confirmed like this, he couldn't utter a single word.  
  
The five-year old girl who was clutched to Kakashi's chest was their 21-year old teammate, Sakura.  
  
The two ninja's watched as Kakashi wiped her tears from her eyes.  
  
"What's happening?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

* * *

  
_TBC_


	2. No, She's Not My Kid

"Kakashi! How did you know it was her?" Naruto asked **—** clearly surprised by the turn of the circumstances as they followed their former sensei towards Sakura's kitchen.

"Well, she smells the same." Kakashi answered, perching Sakura on the counter top.

"Despite my mask, I have a very keen sense of smell, you know. I thought you already knew?" Kakashi stared at the little girl and patted her head.

Sasuke took the high chair beside Kakashi and silently observed the scene, looking at Sakura once in a while.

"But how? It's impossible." Naruto exclaimed once more. "I mean, Sakura, turning into a child? That's insane!"

"It is possible, you know. With the transformation jutsu and everything." Sakura answered in her small voice.

She looked at Sasuke who was staring a bit intensely at her. She reached for his hand which was resting on the counter top and held his index finger with her small hand. Sasuke stared at it, still stunned at the fact the Sakura's whole hand was so tiny compared to his.

"Then, surely, you could transform back right?" Naruto asked. "I always do every time I use my Sexy Jutsu!"

"Don't you think I haven't tried that already?" Sakura answered, her brows furrowing at the center.

She let go of Sasuke's index finger and crossed her arms over her chest. Kakashi took the opportunity to adjust the collar of her dress clothes which already fell over her shoulder so her arms would show. Sakura continued to speak.

"I spent all night trying to figure out how to transform back. But every time I do, it just aggravates the transformation and changes me further to a younger version of myself!" She exclaimed. "Apart from that, I tend to change every hour or so. It's really frustrating."

Naruto was speechless. His brain still couldn't grasp the fact that 5-year-old Sakura's vocabulary was better than his.

 _'Aggravates, huh. Well that's deep.'_ He thought.

It was Sasuke's turn to speak.

"So you're saying that you still have the tendency to transform younger than you are now?" he asked.

"I guess so?" Sakura answered, but her voice was filled with uncertainty.

"But I've been like this for 5 hours already, I think this is the jutsu's limit when it comes to being young. That or I'll turn into a baby sooner or later."

"Well, that's going to be a problem." Kakashi stated, and the four of them simultaneously nodded.

"As of the moment, I'm really tired, guys." Sakura sighed as her head started lolling to the side.

"I really haven't slept yet and I'm hungry too! But I'm sleepier than hungry. So I guess, I'll just doze off for a little bit." She yawned as the corners of her eyes started to glaze. " **—** and maybe when I wake up, I'll realize that this is all just a dream, and I'm back to my old self!"

The three boys stared at Sakura as she glided herself over the counter top like a lazy slug. Several seconds passed and she was fast asleep.

"We have to report this to the Hokage." Sasuke stated, and Kakashi nodded his agreement.

"But first I need you to collect all the things at that table." Kakashi pointed to a small dining table inside the kitchen where the scroll was, and probably some of the notes that Sakura has on the Transformation Jutsu.

After they've finished packing up, Kakashi gently carried Sakura off the counter top, wrapped her dress clothes around her and cautiously tucked her to his chest.

They were long since aware that Sakura had lost her pants somewhere in the process, so, it was better to be safe than sorry. And then, Kakashi suddenly turned towards Sasuke, and spoke.

"You know, Sasuke, you could carry her if you want to."

"I wanna carry her! I wanna carry her!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed to which he received a smack on the back of his head from Sasuke.

"Shut up, Naruto. You'll wake her up." He silently reprimanded the blonde before turning to Kakashi.

"No. You carry her. Since it seems that you know how to handle children best."

Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"So, are you both ready?" He asked. Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go, then." And immediately, they moved out of Sakura's apartment and dashed towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm feeling kind of nervous. Grandma's  _sooo_  gonna get mad at us about this." Naruto said, eyeing Sakura who was still fast asleep in Kakashi's arms.

"Well, it's better now, or never. At least it'll all be over sooner." Kakashi said. "Care to open the doors? Oh, and beware of flying objects." He warned.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they pushed the huge double doors of the office of the Hokage.

The two of them first stepped in, with Kakashi only a few steps behind. They looked at the Godaime warily as she lifted her head from the piles of paper work in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't team Kakashi." She greeted. "Good timing, I've got the mission scroll for you." Tsunade started rummaging in her desk, looking for the scroll,  when Naruto spoke.

"Uhm, Grandma? I-I'm afraid we can't push through with the mission."

As soon as Naruto said those words, he saw the vein on Tsunade's forehead twitch. He immediately took a step back, and gulped.

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked as she looked at them and finally realized that one of their team members was missing.

"Oh no. This doesn't look good." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Where's Sakura?" She asked.

All of them knew that the Godaime was quite fond of her apprentice. A blow on Sakura was like a blow on the great shinobi herself.

At that moment, Kakashi and Sasuke all looked at Naruto hoping that he could save their asses.

"Hey, why are you both looking at me like that?!" he nervously asked. "Kakashi! You explain!" Naruto pointed towards his former sensei to which the Godaime shifted her look towards the silver-haired shinobi.

"What's the meaning of this Kakashi? Where's Sakura?" Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the Hokage's office as she stood up and slammed the palm of her hands on her table. They heard a small crack and the three of them almost crumpled to the floor.

"Oh god, this is probably the moment I'd die." Naruto whimpered.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well, she's here, but…" He started, then he saw Tsunade's left eyebrow rise. "But she's incapacitated."

"What?! Where is she?!" The Godaime demanded.

At that moment, Naruto and Sasuke cleared a path for Kakashi to walk through, and that's when Tsunade noticed the bundle of pink and red on Kakashi's arms.

The three of them saw Tsunade's temper rise as they felt the killing intent she had the moment Kakashi took his step forward.

"You fucking piece of shit!" She screamed, as she suddenly charged towards Kakashi and released a strong punch that would have ruptured his face lest he failed to dodge the blow.

Kakashi consistently escaped and dodged the attacks of the Godaime despite being confused of what was happening; however,  he accidentally stepped on a pile of paper which almost had him losing his balance! Good thing was, Sasuke and Naruto were able to block the Godaime's kick that was intended for his head.

Kakashi sighed, not realizing he was holding his breath all along while Naruto and Sasuke tried their best to drag Tsunade away from Kakashi.

"Grandma! calm down will you!" Naruto demanded.

"What?! But how could I calm down?! This—this…" Tsunade spat back, not being able to finish her sentence as anger once again seeped through her veins.

"Hokage-sama, please listen to what Kakashi has to say." Sasuke calmly stated.

The Godaime wasn't someone who simply listened to what others had to say, especially when her anger had already spiked, but the tone of the Uchiha boy helped her calm down a bit. So, twisting herself out of the grasps of the two shinobis, Tsunade looked at Kakashi once more.

"You!" she pointed a sharp finger at him. "How long have you been hiding your child with Sakura?!" she demanded.

Kakashi's eyes went wide, and so were Naruto's and Sasuke's.

"I can't believe that you took advantage of such a sweet, innocent girl! How could you! You…you…Argh!" she stomped her foot in frustration which shook the very foundations of the Hokage office. That's when she noticed Naruto trying his best to contain his laughter on the side, while Sasuke managed to hide a smirk.

"What?! What are you laughing about?!" she asked.

"Grandma! You got it all wrong!" Naruto answered in between contained laughter. Tears already started to form at the corners of his eyes as Tsunade heard Kakashi sigh.

"Kakashi, I think you better explain now, or I swear I'll cut your balls off, and pulverize them with my own hands." She threatened.

Kakashi looked at the sleeping bundle on his arms and was amused that she was able to stay fast asleep despite the commotion that took place. Then, he spoke.

"As what Naruto said, you got it all wrong." He started. "This bundle right here isn't my child with Sakura…This  _is_ Sakura."

"What?!"

Kakashi saw the shock that took over the Godaime's face and tried to explain once more.

"Besides, don't you think that what you just said is rather impossible?" he scratched the side of his cheek. "It's quite difficult to impregnate a woman who is always by your side, Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but Tsunade stopped listening the moment Kakashi said that it was Sakura whom he was holding.

In one instant move, she was already in front of him, staring at the sleeping child in his arms.

There was a spark of recognition in Tsunade's face as she stared at the child's pink hair, her astoundingly fair complexion, and the rhombus on her forehead. More so, when she stirred in Kakashi's arms and slowly fluttered her eyes open, revealing clear green eyes. It confirmed that the child was indeed Sakura.

"Shishou?" she called, startling Tsunade at how tiny her voice sounded. But the moment Kakashi rubbed Sakura's behind, she instantly fell back to sleep, snuggling closer to Kakashi's chest.

"How did this happen?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to reveal the scroll and place the notes on Tsunade's table as he began explaining what Sakura had told them a while back.

Tsunade was silent for a moment, studying the handwritten reports of her apprentice.

"Well, it is possible if the hand signs weren't done correctly." She stated.

Kakashi, on the other hand, suddenly transferred Sakura to Sasuke's arms to better point out the important parts of his former student's notes. This made Sasuke turn into stone at the corner while Naruto took the opportunity to poke at the little girl's cheeks softly.

"Stop that!" Sasuke threatened, his voice low.

"But sleeping Sakura is so cute! You wouldn't even think that she's capable of breaking your skull, just by looking at her at this moment." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He still couldn't fathom that he was carrying her child form in his arms. She was really tiny, but she was warm, and his heart suddenly fluttered a bit when she snuggled closer to his chest.

 _Is this how it is to have a child? H_ e thought.

When suddenly, Tsunade smacked her forehead. Naruto and Sasuke immediately turned to look at her.

"Shit!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"What is it, Grandma?" Naruto asked.

"I forgot that the scroll's incomplete. There's a second part to this which contains the second set of signs to complete the form."

"Where is it then? The second scroll?" Naruto asked again.

"It got lost along the way when I traveled back to Konoha. I was keeping tabs on it, but it kind of slipped off my mind because of these other papers."

"So you mean there's no way to turn her back?" Naruto retorted. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at the Godaime with penetrating gazes.

"Of course there is! I know how to turn her back. I've been in a pretty similar situation after all." Tsunade said, smiling.

She waved for Sasuke to move forward and pointed at a couch at the corner of her office. She motioned for him to set Sakura down as Tsunade approached the girl's sleeping form while the three boys stood silently beside her and watched the process.

Tsunade swiftly made some hand signs, and when she was done, she planted her index and middle finger softly on Sakura's rhombus as a big puff of smoke exploded.

"Sakura?" Naruto called, but there was no answer.

Instead, when the smoke cleared, all four pairs of eyes widened extensively.

"I don't understand." Tsunade whispered.

Before them laid a much younger looking Sakura. Her pink hair was shorter than before, her cheeks a little bit chubbier, and her form a little bit smaller than when Sasuke last held her.

"What did you do Grandma?!" Naruto asked. "She looked worse than before! I mean not worse—worse, but…you know what I mean. She's basically the same! Except she's gotten smaller!" Naruto complained.

They watched as Sakura stirred and fluttered her eyes open.

"Uhh—what's happening?" she asked, her speech was still comprehensible, but it held the accent of a child who just learned how to speak fluently.

"Sakura? How old do you think you are now?" Kakashi crouched in front of her and asked.

Sakura blinked a few more times and focused her eyes towards his former teacher. She slowly sat up, her dress clothes almost slipping over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade turned and went back to her table and started searching for something. She went back to where Sakura was and held out a mirror in front of her to see. Kakashi repeated his question.

"Sakura? How old, do you think you are?"

As Sakura peered at her reflection on the mirror. Her eyes broadened, expressing the terror at what she saw.

"Shit." She muttered. "I'm three years old."

All of them stood stunned at the moment, not really knowing what to say, but it was Sasuke who broke the silence.

"Didn't Sakura say that trying to transform her back would only aggravate her condition?"

"Well, yeah. But Grandma is Grandma and she said that a similar thing happened to her before, right?"

Kakashi stood up from his crouched position and turned to face the Hokage. Sakura only followed their movements with her eyes. It was Kakashi's turn to speak.

"Well, Lady Tsunade? Could you tell us what happened back then?"

"Well…" Tsunade started to look all fidgety. "It wasn't really me who cured myself." She explained.

"Then who?!" Naruto demanded.

"Uhm, Old Grandpa Senju?" she said sheepishly.

"What?! The First Hokage?!" Naruto smacked his face out of his frustration.

"Hmm…this is indeed a problem." Kakashi muttered.

"I guess we just have to go and find the second scroll then." Naruto excitedly claimed. "We're going on a mission!"

"No." Tsunade said sternly. "I'll be asking Shikamaru's team to locate the scroll."

"B-but! Sakura's our teammate! We can't leave her like this!" Naruto complained.

"That's the point, you idiot." Sasuke muttered. "We can't leave her like this."

"Sasuke's correct." Tsunade agreed. "So, your mission as of the moment is to stay with Sakura until the second scroll is located. As of now, you're dismissed." Tsunade ordered, and no further protest was heard.

Kakashi lifted Sakura from the couch when the child spoke.

"Hey, sensei." The silver-haired shinobi looked at child in his arms.

"I told you Sakura, you don't have to call me sensei anymore."

Sakura pursed her lips and spoke. "Well, it's kind of awkward not to call you sensei, considering that I'm three years old."

Kakashi sighed, still a bit amused that Sakura could speak so clearly despite her age. "What is it, then?" he asked.

"I'm hungry!" Sakura exclaimed.

At that instant moment, Naruto beamed beside her.

"Then let's head to Ichiraku's! My system really needs some ramen right now." Naruto smiled as he waved goodbye to Tsunade and the four of them headed out the Hokage's office.

Tsunade, then returned to her table, took a seat and rested her chin at the back of her palm. She let out a sigh as she studied Sakura's report. Her eyes narrowed at one passage which she knew all too well.

 _Sakura has yet to transform. I hope the boys could handle her._ She thought.

"Uhh, Lady Tsunade," Shizune snapped her back to reality, not really noticing when Shizune came in.

"What?" she asked.

"You're smiling." She pointed out.

"Hmm…" the Godaime let out a small smirk. "Why yes, Shizune. Yes, I am."

* * *

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The makings of Papasuke! LOL. But no one could beat PapaKashi and BigBro Naruto. Hahaha!


	3. To The Uchiha Mansion

The four ninjas went to Ichiraku's to have a late lunch and also to discuss their so called ' _mission_.'

When they reached the place, Kakashi set Sakura down on his right, then Naruto sat on Sakura's right, while Sasuke took the seat on Kakashi's left.

The owner, Teuchi, who first had their back on them beamed when he saw Naruto along with the others. He called his daughter, Ayame, to start preparing clean bowls.

"I'll have my usual, old man." Naruto ordered. Kakashi and Sasuke nodded, signaling that they'd have the same.

"Oh, hey Naruto! Welcome back!" Teuchi greeted with a smile which eventually faded when he noticed that somebody was missing.

"Seems like you're missing a friend, Naruto." The owner stated. The three ninjas looked at one another.

It seems like whenever they meet people, these people tend to look for Sakura. They guessed it was probably because of her unusually colored hair that people are more inclined to notice when she's missing; adding it to the fact that Sakura has already made a name for herself as one of the best medical-nins in Konoha.

Kakashi simply gazed at the girl sitting beside him and to his surprise, she was looking straight back at him. Her small arms crossed over her chest, forming an 'X' with it. Sasuke also saw the small gesture.

Teuchi noticed that Kakashi was slightly looking down so he slightly moved forward to see what caught the attention of the silver-haired shinobi.

To his surprise, he saw a little girl with short pink hair, staring straightly back at him. The girl only went as high as the mid-level of Kakashi's arm. Teuchi smiled.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" he asked. Sakura smiled when the owner peered over her.

Naruto beamed and proudly exclaimed, "You know her, old man! She's Sakura!"

"Sakura's distant cousin. Her name is Momo-chan." Kakashi interrupted.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Kakashi but caught Sasuke's eye. He was pretty sure that the look meant  _'Shut up, or I'll strangle you with ramen noodles.'_ So he decided to nod and go on with what Kakashi was saying.

"Yeah! She's actually Sakura's representative." Naruto added.

"Oh I see! That's why she looked so familiar! She's just like Sakura's little version." Teuchi said. "She even has the same mark at the center of her forehead." The shop owner noticed.

"She really idolizes Sakura so she had Naruto draw a rhombus on her forehead." Sasuke supplemented Kakashi's story.

"Where's your lady friend, then?" the owner asked. It was Sakura who answered.

"At the hospital Oji-san. That's why she asked these big brothers to take care of me!" Sakura explained.

"I see, I see." Teuchi nodded, bobbing his head up and down for agreement. "Then what will you have little lady?" he asked.

"If there's a small version of Naruto's usual, then I'll take it!" she beamed.

The owner boomed in laughter, clearly amused at the little girl's cheerful personality. He then went to work to prepare their usual ramen.

As they waited for their order, Sakura started dangling her feet, moving them in slow casual motion. Then, she started doing flutter kicks in the air below her, a moment later, she tucked her knees to her chest; next thing she did was, she grabbed Naruto's and Kakashi's sleeves as she supported herself to stand on her chair.

"What's the matter Sa—" Kakashi eyed him. "I mean Momo-chan? The ramen's gonna be ready soon. You just have to wait patiently."

Sakura pouted as she gripped the counter top and tried to keep still while still standing on her chair. Kakashi noticed that Sakura's behavior was slowly turning into that of an actual 3-year-old, but he also immediately understood Sakura's dilemma.

The little girl's attitude at the moment wasn't because she's hungry, well she probably is, but more so because her face couldn't even get past the counter top.

At that instant moment, an idea popped inside Kakashi's head and a gleam could be seen in his visible eye. He suddenly lifted a squirming Sakura off her chair, and without even mentioning it, he settled her on Sasuke's lap which clearly startled the silent ninja.

"What the—" Sasuke whispered, stunned.

"C'mon Sasuke. I'm pretty sure Momo-chan's not that heavy." Kakashi said, smiling with his eye. "And besides, she'd be able to eat better now, considering her face has already passed this counter top."

"Hey, Teme! If you really don't want to,  _Momo-chan_ can sit on  _my_  lap." Naruto teased.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him as he spoke.

"We all know how you eat your ramen, you idiot. S-she stays on my lap." Sasuke stated but a tinge of pink grazed his cheeks. He then moved his right arm on Sakura's side, but he still refused to touch her little form.

"If you say so!" Naruto chirped.

Sasuke then turned to look at Kakashi.

"Hey… What if…what if she falls down or something?" Sasuke asked.

It was Sakura who answered his question as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I can perfectly balance myself."

Kakashi let out a soft laugh while Sasuke smirked. Sakura just pronounced perfectly as ' _perfectwy_ ' in her soft little voice. Nevertheless, Kakashi still answered his former student's question.

"Well, if you feel like Momo-chan's losing her balance, just hold her side, or if worst comes to worst and she falls, just swiftly grab her clothes. I made sure to wrap them securely around her." He stated and Sasuke nodded.

At that moment Sasuke looked at his other hand, now thankful that he agreed to have his prosthetic arm attached. He imagined that even his artificial arm could still feel Sakura's warmth when he held her at the Hokage's office, which made him smile a little on the inside. He then turned to look at Sakura and was surprised when he saw the girl biting the edge of the counter top--that's when Teuchi's jovial voice boomed over them.

"Well someone's already hungry, maybe even more hungry than Naruto!" he laughed.

Sasuke tentatively placed his right hand on Sakura's shoulder to gently detach her on the counter top as the owner began distributing their orders, including even the tiny ramen version as well as their chopsticks.

When Sakura received her chopsticks, she split it in two but both went flying sideways, the first half to Naruto's hair which went unnoticed because the moment his ramen was placed in front of him, he forgot about the world, while the other flew high to Sasuke's side almost poking his eye.

"God, Momo-chan. Be careful." Sasuke uttered.

"I'm sorry, I guess even my 3-year-old hand forgot how to hold chopsticks." Sakura sheepishly smiled at him.

"Here you go, little lady!" Teuchi offered her a spoon to use as a replacement of the chopsticks, "—and that little ramen's on the house!" the owner said.

"Thank you Oji-san!" she answered. "I'm going to eat now!" Sakura announced.

Sasuke hesitantly placed his right hand on Sakura's side to balance her better as she started squirming the moment she started eating. Good thing he was left-handed which gave them enough space which they both needed.

.

.

.

"Well, that definitely made me feel better!" Naruto beamed as he rubbed his full tummy. "Though I still have no idea how Kakashi eats with his mask on."

His former sensei only looked at him with an amused expression on his face. Sakura, on the other hand, sported a frown as he stared at Sasuke.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sakura started clutching her dress as Sasuke noticed her face began to flush.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Tell me." He bent down to whisper so only she could hear. She looked at him with wide eyes as she suddenly blurted,

"I need to pee, Sasuke!"

"What?!" Sasuke immediately lifted her off his lap and was confused on what to do next, when somebody took the girl off his hands. It was Ayame.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." She said.

Ayame carried Sakura over the counter top and went inside the shop, making Sasuke sigh the moment such burden was lifted off his hands.

"Imagine  _Momo-chan_  peeing all over Sasuke. That would be so funny!" Naruto teased.

"Now, now Naruto. Sasuke did a good job at trying to baby sit Momo-chan. Isn't that right?" their former sensei turned to smile at Sasuke, but he immediately reverted to his formal face the moment he started to talk about the mission.

"I think it's about time we decide where we should place Sakura for the moment." He said in a low voice, still careful not to blow Sakura's cover.

"Well, can't we put her back to her apartment?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously not, because you blew it up, you dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey I didn't mean to do that!" Naruto spat back.

"And clearly, she can't stay in your apartment unless we want her to drown in filth." Sasuke commented once more to which his words were directly addressed to Naruto.

"That's harsh, Teme! But we also can't put her in Kakashi's apartment!" Naruto exclaimed. "We don't know what kind of ecchi ecchi things he has hidden there."

Both Sasuk and Naruto nodded to themselves as though forgetting the fact that their former sensei was sitting in between them.

"Then that leaves you, Sasuke!" Kakashi eventually said.  "Are you willing to accommodate two homeless ninjas and a little orphan girl, in your mansion?" He asked as his eyes began twinkling.

"Shut up. What choice do we have." Sasuke muttered and sighed.

"Then, it's settled." Kakashi announced. "We'll be staying at the Uchiha mansion until Sakura returns to normal. Let's meet there in an hour." Kakashi ordered. 

"Now, if the both of you could pay for my ramen, that would be much appreciated."

Even before Naruto and Sasuke could say their protests, Kakashi had already disappeared, leaving a smoke cloud behind him. Both his students sighed.

"He really doesn't change." Sasuke muttered, when Ayame appeared holding a smiling Sakura on her side.

"She's okay now!" she said, and lifted her off to bring her back to Sasuke. However, Naruto snatched Sakura away and propped her on his shoulder. Sakura giggled, and grabbed Naruto's hair.

"Sasuke, you pay!" Naruto pointed at him.

"You pay!" little Sakura imitated.

Sasuke sighed again as he stood up and brought money down on the counter.

"Ugh. People." He muttered, rolling his eyes to the side.

.

.

.

Naruto eventually transferred Sakura back to Sasuke when they parted ways before going to the Uchiha mansion.

The blonde set their teammate down on the side of the road while he told them that he had to get some things from his apartment first. He also promised Sakura candies when he returns. So, now, Sasuke was stuck and alone with Sakura in the middle of the road.

When Sasuke looked at her, he saw that Sakura was clutching at his pant leg and was staring back at him.

Sasuke started feeling quite uncomfortable at the moment because among his teammates, it was with Sakura whom he felt most distant.

He thought that it was really kind of understandable considering how he had treated her in the past, but as Sasuke studied her eyes, he saw nothing but clarity and ease, and almost immediately, he started feeling better.

"I guess we have to go back to my apartment and get some things as well." Sakura said.

Sasuke guessed that it would be faster if he carried the little girl, but he noticed that her arm was extended up to him, palm up.

"Won't your arms get tired?" He asked. Sakura shook her head, her pink hair fluttering from side to side.

"Nope, I'm a strong girl you know!" She beamed.

Sasuke let out a small smile as he agreed to what Sakura wanted. So, instead of carrying her, he cautiously reached down and held her small hand as they walked a few blocks towards her apartment.

"You know, I never did get the message why you had to conceal your identity to the ramen shop owner." He inquired. Sakura beamed up at him and answered.

"Well, that's because old Teuchi gives out free ramen to children who are first time customers! Aren't you happy you got a discount, Sasuke?" She giggled as she swayed Sasuke's hand with hers while they walked together to her apartment.

Sasuke merely sighed but smiled eventually.

* * *

Sasuke set Sakura down the floor when they reached her apartment, and almost immediately, he saw Sakura crumple to the surface.

She began whining.

"Ugh, remind me again never to walk that far! I forgot I had small legs! I thought it was nearer." Sakura complained.

Sasuke smirked as Sakura's words started to become slightly incomprehensible. Her 'Ls and Rs' were beginning to sound like 'Ws.' Nevertheless, he allowed her to grumble out loud as he casually walked over to Sakura's fridge to get her a glass of water.

It hasn't been long since he last stepped inside her place. After he finally returned, his team usually held get-togethers in Sakura's apartment, so he fairly knew his way around.

"You really didn't walk that far. I picked you up half way through." Sasuke commented.

"But it felt more like a hundred kilometers!" Sakura stretched her arms through the air, seemingly trying to show the 'hundred kilometers' using the length of her limbs.

Sasuke took that opportunity to lift Sakura and carry her towards her bedroom as he settled her on the top of her bed and gave her the glass of water.

"Now, what do you need?" Sasuke asked while he eyed the little girl as she gulped the water from her glass.

Sakura began pointing to several drawers and cabinets until Sasuke was able to come up with one big bag filled with Sakura's stuff.

Her things ranged from medical journals to t-shirts, which they both knew would be three to four sizes larger than her. Sakura also had to forego her qipao dresses as well as her shorts and half pants because she told Sasuke she wouldn't be able to wear them anyway. She also had in her bag dozens of toiletries she said she needed, but they were still faced with a huge problem, and it was about Sakura's undergarments.

"Of course I can't wear a bra! But I still need my underwear!" Sakura exclaimed which gained nothing but a face-palm answer from Sasuke, when suddenly, he started shifting uncomfortably on where he was standing.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke merely shook his head and remained silent, but Sakura didn't stop.

"Aha! You're wondering if I'm wearing one right now!" Sakura pointed an accusatory finger towards Sasuke. Admittedly, Sasuke's blush flared brighter which made the little girl giggle at her place.

"Of course I am, silly." Sakura said in between giggles.

"Kakashi did a really good job wrapping my dress around the important areas. Ayame even secured them tighter with a safety pin!" she explained. That's when an idea popped in her head.

"I guess we should just bring a couple of dozen pins with us!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed to another drawer to which Sasuke approached and rummaged for safety pins while Sakura jumped from the bed and opened another drawer.

When Sasuke turned, his eyes went wide at the assorted underwear laid in front of him.

"I like this, this, this, this, and this!" Sakura pointed to several undies she had while Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he followed his gaze to all the things which Sakura pointed. One has tiny ribbons, others had tiny white rabbits on them, the others, he can't make out the design.

"Why do you need so much?" He asked.

"Well, what if I failed to get to the bathroom in time and peed myself, huh? Would you lend me your briefs?" Sakura asked back.

"Or we could just buy you diapers."

The moment such words came out of Sasuke's mouth, a handful of flying underwear was sent his way. Realizing that there'd be no escape, he begrudgingly caught them all.

"That's embarrassing! I'm a lady!" Sakura shouted.

"A  _little_  lady." Sasuke corrected and without saying much, he simply gathered all of Sakura's underwear and stuffed them immediately inside her bag.

"Do you need anything more?"

Sakura shook her head though her brows were in a furrow. Since there was nothing left to pack, Sasuke cautiously carried her and went out of her apartment.

"Fine. Then let's head out."

* * *

The sun was about to set when Sasuke and Sakura got to the Uchiha mansion. As Sasuke approached, he already saw a waving Naruto a few feet ahead of them.

"What took you so long, Teme, huh?" he asked.

Sasuke settled Sakura down to the ground so he could unlock the gates while pieces of memories suddenly flashed through his mind.

* * *

_Sasuke remembered being discharged from the hospital. He really didn't know where to go next, but soon realized that he was left with no choice but to return to the Uchiha manor._

_He took his steps home during that cold winter night, gladly welcoming the silence and the cold air around him. He never had a problem of being alone, he was used to isolation after all. That's why it surprised him when outside the gates of his old house, he saw several of his friends standing and smiling at him._

_His former team waiting for him was actually more than enough, but what moved him the most was that his former friends from the academy were also waiting outside the gates. There he saw teams 8 and 10. The remaining members of team 9 were present as well._

_When Sasuke took careful steps towards them, Shikamaru and Choji pushed through the entrance and Sasuke was welcomed with a warm light coming from inside his old house. Inside he saw that his former team and the others had renovated the old Uchiha manor so he could once again feel at home._

_'_ What are you waiting for, Sasuke-teme?' _Naruto approached him and placed an arm over his shoulder. Sasuke merely looked at his best friend while a hint of confusion was plastered all over his face, but the blonde ninja simply smiled._

 _'_ Welcome back.' _Naruto whispered._

_Sasuke merely let out a small, almost imperceptible smirk._

'I'm home.' _He whispered back._

* * *

"Where's my candy?!"

Sakura's voice brought Sasuke back to reality. He turned and looked at his two teammates, Naruto rummaging inside his bag, while Sakura had her palm up.

"There! I found it!" Naruto exclaimed. But even before the blonde ninja could give the piece of candy to Sakura, Sasuke already snatched it away.

"Hey!" Both Naruto and Sakura cried in unison.

"Give me back my candy, Sasuke-Teme." Sakura said in his best imitation of Naruto.

"Wow, that's a good one Sakura!" Naruto grinned, when Sasuke turned to look at him.

"We can't have Sakura eating candy at this time of the day, she'll get sugar rush."

"And so?"

"And so, you, stupid dweeb," Sasuke mocked. "Somebody's not going to sleep later tonight because of this." He raised the candy he was holding, and turned to Sakura.

"No sugar for you little lady." Sasuke commanded and led the way inside the huge Uchiha compound.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at one another and sighed.

"So this is how Sasuke's going to be when he becomes a father, huh?" Naruto whispered to Sakura as he carried her and followed Sasuke. "No fun. Definitely, no fun at all." He muttered, but Sakura simply smiled.

 _'_ _I like it.'_ She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little Sasusaku can't hurt! :)  
> *unbeta-ed*


	4. The Bubble Butt Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gotta test the ninjas'patience! :)

When Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto got inside the Uchiha compound, Sasuke decided to lead them to the east wing because it housed the modern sets of furniture compared to the rest of the compound.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but be amazed at the vastness of the Uchiha manor as they passed through several rooms and wide hallways. Sakura was especially awestricken by the beauty of the Uchiha garden ever since the manor was renovated.

"How do you even maintain all these, Teme?" Naruto asked.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu is not an exclusive technique for you Naruto, even I could use it." Sasuke stated.

Ever since his friends renovated the Uchiha manor, Sasuke made it to a point to maintain everything in order. He thought that it would be his way of repaying his friends for what they did, and that he would continue to do so to preserve the memories…

The moment they reached the eastern wing, Sasuke lead them further to a wide staircase and brought them to their respective rooms. After depositing Sakura's bag in her own room, they agreed to meet at the main wing once they've settled the rest of their things.

* * *

Kakashi was about to leave his apartment when he was met by two Anbus on his way out. One was wearing a dog mask, the other, a bird.

"The Lady Hokage asked for you, Kakashi." The one with the dog mask said.

"Hmm, seems like she forgot something to say." Kakashi casually commented.

"If you're good to go, then let's head out." The other Anbu member commanded.

"Then by all means, lead the way." Kakashi said.

The moment they reached the huge double doors of the Hokage's office, Kakashi was ushered inside.

"These two here said you were looking for me, Hokage-sama."

The Godaime simply looked at him and waved for the two Anbu members to leave. Both of them disappeared in an instant, leaving a puff of smoke behind.

"Kakashi, we have to talk about Sakura's condition."

Kakashi's eyes suddenly narrowed because of the Hokage's words.

* * *

"Where's Kakashi anyway, it's almost dinner time." Naruto complained.

After setting his things on the room to which Sasuke led him to, he went back to the main wing of the Uchiha compound and saw his teammates playing shogi.

"Late of course." Sasuke muttered. "And we just ate a while back."

"But that was a late lunch! We had that four hours ago, and now it's almost 7 pm. I'm hungry."

Naruto slumped himself on the sofa which was near Sasuke and peered over the shogi board.

"Woah, Teme, you're losing. Your ass is being handed to you by a three-year-old."

"Shut up, loser. And what do you know about this game anyway?"

"I know enough. Iruka-sensei used to teach me this game, but it was too boring."

"That's because you don't understand." Sakura finally spoke as she awaited Sasuke's next move.

"How do you even know this Sakura? You're like, three!" Naruto asked. The little girl sighed beside him.

"For all those years that we've been teammates and you still don't have a single clue."

"Huh? clue? About what?"

"About the fact that I'm a genius." Sakura exclaimed. "You and Sasuke may be good at combat but I'm great at analysis and strategy." The three-year old calmly stated.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and thought that if people were actually hearing their conversation, a lot would be amused about the tactless attitude of the little girl.

Sasuke shifted and moved a piece on the board.

"Shit!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Good thing your parents aren't around to spank you in the butt, huh, Sakura?" Naruto teased. "For a three-year old, you have such a foul mouth."

"Well, that's because I'm losing, right after everything I just said!" The little girl pouted.

"You've got an excuse to just send this board flying to the lawn if you really wanted to, you know? You're three." Naruto said, giving her a great idea.

When suddenly, a piece from Sakura's side moved forward, startling both the blonde-haired ninja and the silent one.

"Check mate," an all too familiar voice said. It was Kakashi.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered as she raised both her hands in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Since when did you get back Kakashi?" Naruto asked his former sensei.

Kakashi stood from behind Sakura and deposited the two huge paper bags at the nearest table he saw.

"About the time when Sasuke made his move. I was studying Sakura's board from the sidelines."

"We didn't even see you anywhere!" Naruto stated with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"You were preoccupied with the game, and you had your guards down. I mean, who would get so tensed inside the Uchiha mansion? Right? It's understandable." Kakashi simply stated.

"Are those groceries?" It was Sakura who broke Naruto and Kakashi's conversation.

"You bought groceries?" Sasuke asked, a little surprised at the fact that his former sensei who couldn't pay for his own meals had brought groceries.

"What's inside? What's inside?!" Naruto jumped from the sofa to the table and dug inside the two bags. "Whoa! There are lots of food in here! and…" Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly pulled something rectangular out of the bag. "…diapers?"

"Diapers?!" Sakura asked. Her eyes went considerably wide the moment Naruto revealed a huge pack containing dozens of diapers.

"Sensei! Why did you buy me diapers?!"

Kakashi began scratching his cheek as a worried expression started to form on his face.

"These didn't really come from me, they came from the Hokage." The silver-haired ninja stated calmly.

"Lady Tsunade?! No!" Sakura said, clearly exasperated at the fact that the Godaime bought her diapers.

"Well that explains the groceries. I thought for one second, Kakashi bought these with his own money." Naruto said.

"It's probably the end of the world if that happened." Sasuke added…when the three of them suddenly heard soft sniffles.

They turned to look at Sakura and saw that she was trying her best to contain her whimpers. Her lips were trembling and her eyes were filled with tears which threatened to drop like waterfalls. She was silent crying and it broke the three ninja's hearts. Even Sasuke's stoic heart felt like silent crying as well when he saw Sakura, but it was Kakashi who made the first move.

"Hey, hey." Kakashi lifted Sakura in his arms and whispered to her softly as he gently cradled her from side to side.

"Shh, don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." The silver-haired shinobi rubbed Sakura's back, willing her to stop crying.

"You know how the Hokage is, right, Sakura?" Kakashi willed Sakura to look at him. The little ninja nodded.

"She'll smother me with her big boobies if I refused the diapers."

Naruto let out a controlled smirk from the backgrounds, while Sasuke just face-palmed and sighed.

"But wouldn't you like that, sensei?" Sakura asked, still containing her tears.

"Of course not!" Kakashi denied. "Her boobies look heavy; they'll immediately suffocate me if that happens."

Sakura softly giggled after having been able to get the picture.

"Yeah it would." She said, now already smiling.

"That's better. Now, let's get to the kitchen and Sasuke will prepare delicious meals for us, okay?"

Their former Sensei turned to look at the silent ninja, and Sasuke couldn't do anything but to agree.

"Fine. Just let Naruto carry the bags." He said as the four of them simultaneously walked over the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow! These look neat!" Naruto exclaimed while appreciating the different sets of dishes in front of him.

They have tuna immersed in tomato sauce, broiled saury and miso soup.

"I didn't know you had the ability to appreciate food other than ramen, Naruto." Sasuke said.

After reprimanding Naruto numerous times to back off the kitchen after seriously failing at chopping the tomatoes, Sasuke was able to come up with a pretty decent dinner for all of them.

Kakashi then placed the now smiling Sakura at the chair beside Naruto where the blonde-ninja placed several stacks of pillows for Sakura to sit in. Kakashi then took the seat beside Sasuke as the latter started distributing their bowls of rice.

The four ninjas ate in silence and was about to finish when Naruto suddenly farted. He grinned.

"Unbelievable." Sasuke muttered. "You're really disgusting, dobe."

"Well, I can't help it! It's a natural bodily function."

Naruto was in the middle of explaining himself when they heard another fart, now softer.

The three ninja's turned to look at where the sound came from and saw a crimson-faced Sakura. Her cheeks were puffed, and the rims of her eyes and eyebrows were flushed, red.

"That doesn't look good." Naruto stated the obvious.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called cautiously.

The pink haired ninja swiftly turned to him while her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I need to poop!" She shouted.

The three ninjas immediately scrambled to their feet as Sasuke snatched Sakura and brought her to the nearest bathroom, dropped her inside and closed the door.

The three of them let out their own shaky breaths when Sakura suddenly kicked the door open. Her face was still in the brightest shade of crimson and she was staring angrily at them.

"I can't reach the toilet!" She cried.

"Find a stool! Go and find a fucking stool!" Sasuke commanded to the other two who scrambled to look for one. Kakashi was able to come back with a small wooden foot stool merely seconds after Sakura demanded it. Sasuke, then, immediately placed it on the foot of the toilet and closed the door. Together, the three ninjas slumped to the floor as they heard shuffling inside, and eventually, silence.

Several seconds passed when Naruto stood up and started pacing back and forth. He was followed by Kakashi who was ultimately followed by Sasuke. The three of them set fast paced steps in front of the bathroom door when Sakura's voice echoed inside the bathroom.

"Stop pacing back and forth! I can't concentrate!" The little girl yelled, to which the three of them stood frozen on where they were.

"I'm actually really nervous. She might get herself flushed down the toilet." Naruto whispered.

"Shut up! She might hear you, idiot!" Sasuke muttered.

"Who's going to wash her after she's done?" Kakashi asked. The three of them warily looked at one another, obviously not wanting to take the responsibility.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Sakura once again yelled from the bathroom. "I'm not that dumb Naruto! I won't get myself flushed down the toilet, and I can perfectly wash myself, thank you!" Sakura bellowed.

Moments later, they heard the flushing of the toilet and the rustling of water. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi visibly relaxed. Then they heard the foot stool being dragged inside the bathroom and the sound of the shower valve being twisted open.

Sasuke checked the clock. Several minutes had already passed and Sakura still hasn't come out of the bathroom.

"What's taking her so long?" Naruto asked.

"She's taking a bath." Kakashi said, he was already visibly engrossed on his Icha Icha Paradise the moment he heard the shower. When suddenly, all sounds stopped from inside the bathroom, and more shuffling took place. Kakashi closed his book and brought it back to its pocket. Then, Sakura called.

"You can open the door now!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was closer to the door.

"Didn't she get to open it a while back?" Naruto whispered.

"Not really, I wasn't able to close it entirely that's why she was able to kick it." Sasuke said.

"Open it then." Naruto said.

The three ninjas tensed and shifted in their places as Sasuke reached for the door knob and opened the bathroom door. Steam slowly clouded the room when Sasuke opened it, and at the bathroom floor stood a newly bathed Sakura. She was wrapped in white towels which visibly ate her small form.

"Okay Sakura, it's time to go and change." Sasuke said, but his command went unnoticed when Sakura started running past them. She swiftly slid herself past Naruto's legs and continued running around the house. The three ninjas were left stunned, but it was Sasuke who was the first one to snap back to reality.

"What are you doing, idiot? She just escaped!" He yelled and started going after Sakura. Naruto and Kakashi followed.

"She shocked me, Teme!" Naruto yelled back.

"We were all shocked." Kakashi added.

"You can't catch me!" Sakura shouted.

Octaves of giggles followed her as she left droplets of water wherever she stepped. She went on the direction of the hallways going to the western wing of the Uchiha compound while the three adult ninjas tried their best to follow.

Sasuke suddenly smacked Naruto at the back of his head as they pursued the little devil.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"You fed her candy didn't you?"

"Well…hehehe." Naruto only grinned at Sasuke.

"Oh, he fed her a lot when you weren't looking." Kakashi said, confirming Sasuke's notion.

"I told you not to feed her candy, now look at what you did!"

"Let's just catch the little beast." Kakashi commanded as he tried his best to pacify his former students.

The three of them stood silent as they reached the western wing of the compound which served as storage house for numerous stuff. Each room held valuable Uchiha collection which were assembled and gathered all throughout the years. The surroundings were quiet, but Sasuke noticed that all the sliding doors had been opened.

"Sakura concealed her chakra." Kakashi stated.

"What?! A three-year-old can do that?" Naruto asked, amazed.

"Well, among the three of us, Sakura was always the best at chakra control." Sasuke commented.

When suddenly, they heard a low rumble which sounded like an object rolling on the ground. Naruto squinted his eyes, when at the end of the hallway, he saw a semi-giant ball rolling towards them.

"That's…that's kind of big for a bowling ball." Naruto said, turning to Sasuke who was now visibly irritated.

"No. That's a jade sphere which my parents purchased from a neighboring nation!" He yelled and moved forward to stop the ball from rolling further and kept it in one of the rooms.

"Close every door you pass!" Sasuke commanded when suddenly, Kakashi's voice boomed over them...

"There she is!"

Naruto and Sasuke saw a glimpse of Sakura's towel who just turned at another hallway.

"You can't escape from me now! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summoned four identical clones to pursue Sakura. But she just disappeared again.

"Where are you? Where are you?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura poked her head in the hallway while her body was hidden in one of the rooms.

"I'm here!" she called, giggling to herself and continued running down the hallways.

"We have to catch her soon or she'll catch a cold." Kakashi said as he brought a scroll out from his back pocket and did a familiar hand sign.

"Ninja Hound Summoning Jutsu!"

A big puff of smoke exploded and his largest ninken materialized.

"Bull, go after Sakura." He commanded.

All of them abruptly stopped and watched the scene.

"We have to talk about something important later." Kakashi whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they looked at Sakura who also stopped and faced the incoming Bull.

"We got her now." Naruto said, grinning widely. But the moment Bull reached Sakura, the huge ninken bit the back of her towel which exposed her naked butt and carried her further. Sakura squealed with delight.

Naruto's blood spiked to his head and a shower of blood erupted out of his nose. His shadow clones all poofed in the air as the true chakra owner fainted.

"Bull!" Kakashi called, speechless at what his dog just did.

"Tch. This has to stop." Sasuke seriously exclaimed.

He activated his mangekyo sharingan and perceived where Bull would go next.

Even before the ninken could reach his destination, Sasuke raced past him to which the huge dog bumped on his pant leg and immediately disappeared in the air.

Sakura was looking up at him with wide eyes as Sasuke crouched down and held her firmly on the shoulders.

"Bed. Now." Sasuke commanded, as he lifted Sakura up while wrapping the towel more securely around her.

"Someone's being stingy!" Sakura teased, poking Sasuke's cheek with her small finger.

"And someone's being really difficult." Sasuke stated. He walked past Kakashi who had Naruto on his shoulders.

"I'll send this one to bed." Sasuke muttered towards Kakashi.

"Take your time."  
.  
.  
.

When Sasuke reached Sakura's room, he placed her on the edge of the bed and dug for a shirt for her to wear.

Sakura pointed at a light green shirt that caught her eye and waited for Sasuke while doing her flutter kicks.

"Stay still." Sasuke ordered when he returned and helped Sakura push her head out of the neckline of her shirt. He, then lifted her up and ordered for her to stand on the bed so he could fix her shirt more which went way past her toes.

"Stay there." He commanded.

Sakura only pursed her lips in response while Sasuke went to another drawer where Naruto placed the diapers and brought one out.

"I'm not going to wear that!" Sakura yelled at him when she saw the thing in his hand. Her brows were furrowed as she stared angrily at him with all her might.

"You have no choice; this is your punishment."

"But that's harsh!" Sakura complained.

"No it's not." Sasuke simply stated. "For every time you misbehave, you will have to wear your diapers."

"You're evil." Sakura muttered under her breath but Sasuke was already in the middle of removing the towel from under her shirt. Afterwards, he motioned for her to hold onto his shoulders for balance.

"Now, lift your leg..."

Despite Sakura's protests, she still complied and pushed her foot in one leg hole and the other on the next one.

"Don't you need to put powder on my butt?" Sakura asked, sheepishly.

Sasuke may have sighed but he dug for the baby powder he packed in Sakura's bag a while back. He then turned Sakura so that her back was onto him, lifted her shirt up, pulled at the waist adjustment of her diaper and puffed powder on her butt.

"There, happy?" Sasuke sarcastically asked. "Now, sleep." He ordered as he began gathering her scattered towels.

"But I'm not sleepy yet, Sasuke." The little ninja complained.

Sasuke immediately gave her a stern look which made Sakura prop herself on the bed as she covered her body with a blanket.

"That wasn't difficult, was it?"

"No. What's difficult is getting to sleep." Sakura pouted.

Though she was already lying down, she still had her small arms crossed over her chest which was her own sign of defiance.

"I want a story." Sakura demanded.

"Do you really want a story?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone.

Sakura's eyes widened with excitement as she bobbed her head up and down which ruffled the back of her hair in the process.

"Fine."

Sasuke left Sakura's towels on a nearby chair and went to sit on her bed.

"Now, I want you to listen carefully Sakura, and look into my eyes, okay?"

"Okay. Will it be a scary story?" Sakura asked in her small voice but she kept her eyes plastered on Sasuke's face. Sasuke then looked at Sakura's eyes and immediately activated his sharingan which instantaneously sent the little girl to sleep.

Sasuke sighed as Sakura's breathing became steady. He brushed a strand of hair from her cheek and slowly got up. He once again took the wet towels and hung them on the balcony of her bedroom and walked out silently, leaving only a small space on the door so that light would seep through.

Sasuke then went downstairs to meet with his other teammates. Kakashi said they had something important to talk about. Something important about Sakura.

* * *

TBC

 

 


End file.
